


Study Hard

by Gabwilborn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reborn is a bully, Smut, poor tsuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabwilborn/pseuds/Gabwilborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Reborn finds out that Tsuna's been failing his exams and hiding it from him? What's his punishment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: I just re-read this again and made a few changes to this. Nothing too drastic cuz it's almost like, 2 in the morning, but when I was reading over it I realized that there were some spelling errors that needed to be fixed and there were some parts I wanted to change because I didn't like them. But anyways, I saw all the views I got for this and, just WOW. Thank you guys so much! This being my second fic and all I wasn't expecting it to be any good but i'm glad you guys liked it. This December i'll have time to actually write some more so I DO intend to do one more chapter for this. I'm also gonna be reviewing and editing my other story "Total Madness" (Which you should check out if you haven't) as well as writing some others! Enjoy! ;)

**Study Hard**

_Click_. He woke to the sound of a click and locked up to see dark obsidian eyes staring down at him. "Hiieeee!"He screamed as scrambled back on the bed startled by the sudden appearance. He cold hard feel of a gun pressed to his fore head.

"Dame-Tsuna." A deep sultry voice called from behind him. He physically tensed, he knew that voice. It was the voice of a demon, the one that was sent to his house years ago to be his so-called tutor, the one that tormented him daily for his own amusement, the one voice he really didn't want to hear now. He turned to see a man dressed in a black suit wearing a matching fedora staring down at him.

"Whats this I hear about you failing your exams again?" The voice asked. The tone cold and not in the least bit amused. "Did you really think you could hide it from me, much less yourself?"

"Re-reborn!" He managed to squeak. He had caged himself in his room after seeing the score he received on his latest exam. Becoming the new Vongola Decimo had taken most of his time from studying with Hayato and Takeshi so when exam time came around he was totally unprepared. So, knowing that it was only a matter of time before the hitman found out that he was failing, he decided to prolong the inevitable by getting rid of the evidence. As soon as he got home he discarded the exam paper. Next he got his right hand, Hayato, to apply a lock to his door and sealed his window shut. ( He didn't want to risk any unwanted visitors, aka Reborn, coming in through the window while he was sleeping ). Yeah I know what your thinking, a locked door and a sealed window probably won't keep the worlds greatest hitman from getting to him but surely it would hold him off and give him enough time to escape right? right? WRONG. Somehow the hitman had miraculously came in his room undetected, door still locked and window still sealed.

"Get up Dame-Tsuna, since it seems you're having such a hard time keeping up with your schoolwork and I'm such a nice person I've decided to help you study." Reborn said with his fedora tilted. A smirk clearly plastered to his face. Tsuna shivered, that smirk could only mean one thing. The hitman was planning something. Something that probably wasn't going to end well. . . for Tsuna at least. 'This can't be good.' Tsuna thought to himself as reborn directed him to his desk where all his school materials were.

"Alright my useless student lets see how much you know before we try to actually study." Reborn said. "Actually, we might as well just go over everything. That exam is proof enough of how useless you are. Luckily you have me as your tutor. You should be grateful i'm taking the time to help you." Reborn sneered at him. "A good boss should be able to pass all of his exams right, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna scowled. The hitman was making fun of him again. "Hey I'm not that bad reborn! I've actually gotten a lot better at studying after practicing with Hayato."

"Well lets just see how good you are without your right hand man here to help you." Reborn replied in an amused tone. Was it just him or was that smirk getting bigger. "How about we play a game while we're at it to make things a little more interesting?"

Tsuna already didn't like where this was going and the bad feeling just kept getting worst as time went on. A bit weary with turn of events he asked "What game?" He was pretty sure he wouldn't like any game the hitman wanted to play.

"I'll ask you questions from each subject and every question you get wrong you'll have to do what I want."

"And what exactly happens if I get it right?" His student asked him, indecisiveness clear in his eyes.

To answer the young mafioso question the hitman pulled out what looked like a couple of coupons. Was it? yes, it was. They were coupons to one of the best dessert shops in Namimori! "If you win I'll give you these and I will also let you off the hook for being so useless in your studies Dame-Tsuna." Reborn replied. The hitman knew how much his no good student loved sweets, so much so that he'd do anything for them.

In the meantime Tsuna was having an internal conflict with himself. Dammit! The hitman knew he was a sucker for sweets, they were what made his world go round. Sweets made life worth living. He contemplated what the mans offer for a moment. "Tell me what it is you want first." He said going into boss mode, his face hardened and uncertainty shone in his eyes.

Reborn almost smiled. Almost. It was good to see that no good student of his wasn't as naïve as he was so long ago. It meant that all his efforts to change the once small weakling, into a strong confident leader hadn't gone to waste.

"Hmm. . . for every question you get wrong you will remove one article of clothing." What?! He can't be serious. Without waiting for Tsuna to agree he pulled out his gun "Alright first question."

"HIIEEE! But I haven't even agreed to anything yet, you can't be serious!" Tsuna yelled. A bullet zoomed by his face missing by mere inches an embedded itself in his wall. The hitman was serious.

"Quiet Dame-Tsuna. Alright, first question. What are the organic chemical groups that compose carbohydrates?" Reborn asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"...?" He asked. "...Umm, Reborn? I don't think we went over this sort of thing in class."

"Dame-tsuna, it's a simple science question and if you can't answer it then that's it." Reborn said.

"But you didn't even give me a chance to -" Another shot rang out. He moved slightly to avoid getting hit.

"Too late. Take off your shirt." He demanded with a smirk. "Would you rather me do it instead?" he asked. Moving forward he started to reach out to show he would actually do it.

"NO! I'll d-do it." he said. he couldn't believe he was actually do this and in front of this demon. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as reborn watched him slowly unbutton his shirt from the corner of the room. Lust swirled in his eyes making heat pool in his groin. He could feel his face start to go red. Oh no, I'm starting to get turned on by this. The way he's looking at me, it's as if he's undressing me with his eyes.

. . .

Reborn watched from the corner of the room as his student slowly unbuttoned his shirt with shaky hands revealing soft pink nipples. He was already getting hard from watching as blush spread across tsuna's face and moved down his torso. Once the shirt was completely off he got a clear view of the lean body. His school shirt revealing smooth pale skin turning slightly red from the blush currently traveling down his neck. His chest toned from undergoing all the training.

"Next question, when was the French Revolution?"He asked. His expression hidden by the angle his fedora tilted.

"What Revolution? Reborn! These questions aren't even remotely related to what we've been learning." Tsuna yelled at him.

"Tell you what. I'll let you make a guess and if you can get the answer close enough i'll let it slide."

Tsuna frowned. He knew the hitman had been planning something but he definitely hadn't been expecting this. He saw the hitman cock his gun, growing impatient he aimed. "Wait! Ok, umm.. 1492?"

"Wrong again Dame-Tsuna. Come on I thought you said you improved from last time." He teased.

"S-sh-shut up! It's not my fault!" Tsuna's face grew redder at the knowledge of what was coming since apparently he got the question wrong. The only thing he had left were his black pants and briefs. His hands made their way down to undo his belt then unzip his pants. They fell to the floor and pooled at his feet. He saw that Reborn's eyes seemed to following his every move. This turned him on even more. Tsuna's mouth suddenly felt dry, he licked his lips unconsciously noting how Reborn's eyes followed his tongue. By this time he was fully erect and feeling embarrassed at being exposed. He crossed his arms and covered his legs to try to hide his now obvious erection. As he looked away from Reborn to look down and noticed the huge bulge in the front of Reborn's pants and shuddered. Was he getting off on watching me strip?

Reborn moved from the corner and stalked his way over to tower over Tsuna, placing one hand on the arm of the chair and the other on the desk successfully trapping him. "Last question, what's worse, failing or never trying and why?" he asked in a huskier voice that made Tsuna shudder. Tsuna thought about the question quickly before answering the hitman this time.

"Never trying. Because if you don't try then how will you ever learn?" he replied earnestly.

"Humph. Not a bad answer Dame-Tsuna. But not good enough" Reborn stated with a smirk.

"What?! Then why would you- mph!" He was about to ask why Reborn would ask such a question but was cut off mid sentence when Reborn suddenly kissed him. Reborn forced his tongue inside and both immediately battled for dominance. It didn't take long for tsuna to give into Reborn as his tongue expertly explored every spot in the hot cavern. Tsuna gasped and mewled when they came up for air.

"Aaah!. . Reborn!" Reborn moved on to nipping his collar bones while his hands explored tsuna's chest until he found a nipple and tweaked it as he moved to take the other into his mouth and gently bit it.

"You like that Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked. "Is there somewhere else you'd like me to taste?"

"mmm. . uuh. . . reborn. . .d-down there. . p-please!" he begged. The hitman eagerly complied, who was he to deny something that they both wanted, needed. Reborn gripped Tsuna's briefs and pulled them off fully. Tsuna gasped as the cold air came into contact with his erection. Reborn took it in his hand and stroked it before taking the thing in his mouth. Tsuna released a loud moan at the sudden heat that engulfed his member. Reborn sucked hard, using his tongue he licked from the base to the head then pulled back to stroke him hitman took the weeping head into his hand and used the pre-cum to lubricate three fingers. He brought himself up again to swallow the pain filled moan as he forced the first finger in and moved it around slightly before sticking the second digit in. The moans soon turned wanton after reborn scissored him for a while he stuck the third digit in and began to thrust his fingers in and out in search of the boys sweet spot.

"AAAAHHH! Reborn! There. . . touch me there aaahnnn!" tsuna screamed in ecstasy.

Once Reborn thought he was ready for him he pulled out and picked the brunette up from the chair and placed him against the desk so that he was bending over it. The man positioned himself in front of his entrance, he kissed tsuna briefly on the lips before thrusting in sheathing himself fully in one go. Tsuna tensed around reborn gripping his shoulders as his back arched and he let out a silent scream. Reborn grunted and released a low moan. He was so tight and the heat was almost unbearable. He wanted to fuck the writhing body underneath him so hard but he knew he should wait for him to adjust. When tsuna finally relaxed reborn started pulled out until only the head was in and slammed back in hitting his prostate head on. Tsuna mewled and moved his hips to meet Reborn's thrusts. As they both got closer to their climax the movements became more erratic, animalistic almost as the sound of their pants and moans mixed creating a lewd melody.

"Oh ahhn! R-reborn. . . I-i I'm gonna - AAAAAahhh!" And with that Tsuna came with one last loud moan and Reborn followed shortly after spilling his seed with a grunt as he collapsed he relaxed on top of Tsuna and pulled out after a moment. Tsuna, tired from the workout was carried bridal style to the bed where Reborn grabbed a cloth and cleaned them both. By the time Reborn was done cleaning up tsuna had already drifted to sleep. Feeling pretty drained himself he climbed in and rested himself beside the brunette.

"mmhm, reborn." Tsuna mumbled in his sleep. The hitman chuckled at his students cuteness. They would have another go when he woke up as punishment for trying to hide from him. 'Maybe now he'll know to study harder.' Reborn smirked as he made plans for what to do with his student when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note:
> 
> Okay well that was my second story ever! I think i might go back and make some more changes here and there but so far I think i did pretty good but idk. Write me some reviews and tell me what you think!


End file.
